It is known in the art to prepare various curable compositions containing a combination of a divinylarene dioxide, particularly divinylbenzene dioxide (DVBDO), and other compounds such as various phenols and various acidic or basic catalysts that mix with the divinylarene dioxide to form a curable composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,580, for example, describes curing DVBDO with 2,4,6-tris(dimethylaminomethyl)phenol as a amine catalytic curing agent. 2,4,6-Tris(dimethylaminomethyl)phenol is not a phenol curing agent of the present invention, because this curing agent is substituted at the 2-, 4-, and 6-phenolic ring positions. Therefore, the catalytic curing agent described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,580 cannot be alkylated by a divinylarene dioxide.